


Lust

by christyimnotred



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christyimnotred/pseuds/christyimnotred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Echoes Through Time by Chellefic (http://archiveofourown.org/works/339204).   Sherlock discovers the meaning of lust for himself (in response to the conversation about the difference between lust and passion).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

They had been chasing the man for awhile when John saw him turn into an alleyway, Sherlock close on his heels. John was a ways back because it had taken him longer to get over the fence. As he rounded the corner into the alleyway, he smoothly pulled his gun from the small of his back, taking aim while still running. He quickly came to a stop when he noticed the man had a gun aimed at Sherlock. John slid into soldier mode with no conscious thought, his back stiffened and his hands steadied. His breathing evened out and everything came into crystal clear focus. He gave a quick glance to Sherlock to make sure he was ok. Sherlock’s eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed, but he was fine, so John refocused his attention on the man with the gun. He could feel Sherlock’s gaze travel slowly up and down his body.

“Oh”, Sherlock said in that tone he uses when he’s made a particularly brilliant discovery. “I get it now.”

John risked a quick glance at Sherlock and noticed that the detective’s breathing had sped up. He raised an eyebrow to indicate he was paying attention and looked back to the criminal.

“Lust” Sherlock replied in a husky tone.

Now John has a Pavlovian response to that tone of voice, so even though this wasn’t the time or the place he could feel the blood rushing to his groin and his own breathing speeding up. He unconsciously licked his lips, causing Sherlock to growl a bit. This in turn caused John’s breathe to catch and then release in a shaky rush. To John’s credit, his gun did not quiver once during this exchange.

The confused look on the criminal’s face would have been hilarious if he hadn’t been holding a gun to Sherlock. He couldn’t believe what was happening here. He had to be misreading the situation. Even if these two men were involved with each other, which seemed unbelievable on its own. That they were doing this…now….in front of him…was absurd. He had to know. He gave John a hard look and then turned his head to look at Sherlock.

John seized the opportunity, took 2 quick steps forward and without breaking his stride clubbed the man on the back of the head with the butt of his gun, rendering the man unconscious. One more step and John was on Sherlock. With the hand that wasn’t holding the gun he roughly pulled the taller man’s head down for a searing kiss. Sherlock reciprocated immediately, cupping John’s arse and pulling him forward so their bodies were flush, lips to thighs. Now it was John’s turn to growl as he shoved the detective against the nearest wall and proceeded to grind against him. 

Lestrade arrived on the scene and froze when he saw the two men locked in such an intimate embrace. He knew they were together now, Sherlock had made sure of that. But knowing and witnessing were two different things. Lestrade is a curious man so he took a moment to watch, but he is also a professional so he soon turned to the unconscious man on the ground. As he knelt by the body he thought, “at least John is keeping Sherlock quiet for once.”


End file.
